1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus and methods for a releasably attachable vapor delivery device, and more particularly for a portable reservoir and delivery device for scents, oils, solutions, and the like, attachable to pet collars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art approaches include spraying scents or solutions into a room, directly onto an animal or clothing, or in a particular region where activity of such solutions is desired. Other approaches include candle-based, light-bulb attached, plug-in or other types of heated diffuser to evaporate a solution, melt a wax or oil, or otherwise give off desired vapors or scents. For example, various sorts of delivery approaches are used for room fresheners, bug repellents, fragrances, calming vapors, or other beneficial substances that can act on a body to calm, repel, or otherwise modify behavior, provide aromatherapy, or just to be pleasing to one in the vicinity of the vapor or scent.
It can be beneficial to modify the behavior of pets such as dogs, for example, using scents, vapors of essential oils or solutions, hormones, pheromones, insect repellents, and so forth, to apply them to a collar, mount them in a location near the pet, or apply them directly to the pet. Some substances, however, are best not applied in direct contact with the animal, but are best delivered as a vapor so that they may be inhaled or absorbed through the nose or mouth. The vapor can provide a calming or soothing effect, affect alertness or stress, or reinforce behavior, for example.
In one approach by England, illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. D619,695, a scent diffuser is attached to a strap which is used to hold the scent diffuser on a pet collar; the strap passes around the collar and the two ends of the strap have snap components which snap together to secure the strap on the collar and hold the scent diffuser in place. This approach has multiple problems which have as yet not been overcome. In one aspect, the diffuser reservoir can hold sufficient oil or solution, but the access hole available for diffusion or transmission of vapor is quite small. While some substances may be adequately delivered over a long time through such a small access hole, many substances require a larger area to deliver an effective amount or concentration of vapor. For example, some substances can provide calming or other behavior modification and are quite useful when needed for a particular event which may be short in duration, such as a visit to the veterinarian, a walk, visit of strangers or unfamiliar animals, or other stressful situations. In these cases, a relatively short duration of exposure is needed, but a relatively higher concentration or amount of diffused vapor may be required to be effective. The approach of England, for example, provides a more limited concentration of vapor, being limited by the small access hole size.
Another issue for prior approaches such as that of England, is that small snaps such as would be useable on a collar-attachable scent diffuser device are known to be unreliable attachment mechanisms, with particularly certain breeds and certain dispositions of animals very likely to scratch repeatedly in a way which dislodges or unsnaps the snapped fastener. Once dislodged, the scent diffuser can be a hazard for the animal, presenting health risks if the scent diffuser is ingested, for example. Also, a dislodged scent diffuser could simply get lost.
Still another issue for prior approaches is that the plastic reservoir with small access hole can be difficult to clean, such as to remove contaminants, or when changing to a different oil or solution.
Yet another issue for prior approaches is that a thick diffuser such as that of England, would be more easily caught by the animal during scratching, and therefore more easily dislodged. Further, the rigid reservoir would have sharp edges and may crack under abuse by the animal, especially if it were dislodged, presenting further health risks to the animal.
There is continued need for improved devices and methods for scent diffusers which are attachable to pet collars or other equipment. There is particular need for a scent diffuser which provides improved diffusion rates or scent concentrations for improved effectiveness. Also, there is particular need for a scent diffuser with more robust attachment to a pet collar, yet is attached and detached easily when desired.